


Erased

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Depressed Saitou, Depressing, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Just warning you, this isn`t at all happy. This shot story is all about Sanosuke loosing his memory and how Saitou handles knowing things won`t ever be the same.





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you, this isn`t at all happy. This shot story is all about Sanosuke loosing his memory and how Saitou handles knowing things won`t ever be the same.

_"He`s forgotten everything.....he doesn`t know who any of us are Saitou."_  
  
_"Maybe it`s for the best...."_  
  
_"They can`t fix him."_  
  
_"Act as if you`ve never met him before Saitou. That should be easy right, seeing as you two hated each other?"_  
  
  
"Have we ever met?’" Sanosuke rasps, his eyes clouded behind brown bangs and his gaze fixed under the the cop`s eyes. His features aged and almost wanly looking, but not from malnutrition or malady, the cop thought.

The cop stares, wonders, and look.

The distance between them is too great, he could not cup the jaw from here. As much as he loathes the facial hair for adding the grim on the man, he dislikes the thickness of the wall even further.

The younger male took no pretense on waiting for a reply. He shambles towards the couch, and sat on it after short and intense consideration on the harmless furniture. It is as though the leather seat would transcend into something else, and consume the former street fighter in a blink of an eye.  


As if Saitou would allow it.  


He looks at the brat -his _brat_ \- from the distance, and reminds himself it is unethical for him to mingle personal affairs with his profession, and certainly unbecoming of him to feel the throb of his heart as he observes how Sanosuke just instinctively shrinks himself in the spacious seat just as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt.  


_He still does it._  


The young man who he endearingly called an ahou sometimes. He used to tease him just to see how the furrow of his brows and the pout of his lips fade into thin air as he claim his lips in a kiss. And then came the mirthful laughs and pushing hands, when the kisses turned into full on love-making sessions. 

Saitou tries far too hard to retain a blank expression through his crumbling mask, too hard to suppress the increasing urge to hold the messy brown hair in his hands, to kiss the forehead and whisper into the teenager`s ear. He wants to see how the boy -man now- would laugh at his humor again. He wants to listen to the delighted moans again as he eat the meals specially prepared for him - _and only him._  


He wants to feel, or to merely see his firm jaw smooth with youth and maybe lightheartedly bristled.  


He wants to listen to the call of his name again, to hear him utter those syllables with the adoring drawl and the sigh of a lover.  


"Officer?" Comes the disruptive, annoyed tone to shatter his trance.  


He tries to capture the gaze, the eyes that once belonged to him.  


But they are murky now. Void with something Saitou could not identify.  


"Right then. Let`s get started." He straightens himself.   


"Should I address you as Mr. Hajime?" The rolling of the tongue feels foreign already, and the curt nod meant nothing perhaps.

Saitou suppresses his emotions, and introduces himself with an air of profession.  

"And to my knowledge, no, I doubt we ever met." He murmurs and ignore the pain in his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don`t forget to review, or at least read my other stories!


End file.
